


burgundy red

by nohyukc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyukc/pseuds/nohyukc
Summary: donghyuck is love, jeno's to explore
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	burgundy red

the tint on donghyuck's cheeks is burgundy red. he shares it with the smooth, brightness of jeno's cheekbone.

they're wrestling with each other, chests rising and falling in synchrony. eyes scanning each part of another, a place of familiarity. a place of fondness.

a place of home.

as jeno plops donghyuck on his back, he smiles and takes jeno's hand in his. jeno feels the burgundy red spreading down to his knuckles. down to the pit of his stomach, and he allows himself to fall into it.

donghyuck doesn't fall to catch him in his arms, hands cradling his boyfriend's face. he tries to count all of jeno's eyelashes as his eyes are averted down, staring at the younger's gilded brown skin, plush at his touch.

shifting, jeno wraps his hand around donghyuck's forearm and presses a chaste kiss flat in the middle. his arm is lanky and warm. a little sticky as it's accentuated with sweat. jeno doesn't mind. he never does.

it's donghyuck. he is summer, and light and drunken violet clouds that hang in the skies' embrace with a touch of pretty blue. summer evenings, he is love.

donghyuck who can do no wrong. he giggles, placing his thumb on jeno's chin to crane his head up to meet him, nose to nose.

jeno falters for a moment before meeting his eyes. slow and steady, he rises. in donghyuck's eyes, there is sienna brown, a glint of glitter as if painted on experimentally by a four year old in art class.

actually, he feels like he is in art class. donghyuck paints him burgundy red every time. smears it all over his skin like acrylics.

he is out of this world, he thinks again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick writing with minutes to spare in class. immensely inspired by summer rollercoaster's ep "jinji kikko"
> 
> i lowkey wanna expand on this cos this sh*t be 300 words only


End file.
